Forbidden Party
by Daisy-Hime
Summary: .:One-Shot:. Kuno hace una gran fiesta en su mansión, y Ranma no es invitado pero, su contra parte femenina sí, quién solo va con el propósito de comer lo que sirven, pero, repentinamente se encuentra con Ryoga y huyen a la casa de los Tendo, los 2 quedarán solos, y pasará algo que marcará esa noche .:LEMON:. (Ranma Mujer x Ryoga) [Pequeños errores de Idioma]


**Prohibid Party**

**Ranma x Ryoga**

**One-Shot**

* * *

**(N.A)**

Hoooola! Bueno, como primer fic, espero les sea de su agrado, cualquier critica, será bien acogida depende como sea, por otro lado, disfruten de la lectura, como One-Shot, solo consta de un capítulo, y decidí hacerlo de _Ranma x Ryoga _porque adoro esa pareja, es muy inusual, el hecho de que Ranma mujer (Ranko) se enamore de Ryoga suena muy interesante, tiene ese "Noseque" que me encanta…

**Advertencia de partes Lemon **

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

-¡Atención Alumnos de la Escuela Furinkan!- Se escuchaba esa voz a través de los megáfonos del colegio, la voz, de Kuno resonaba en los pasillos, el Director había salido de vacaciones nuevamente, dejando a su hijo a cargo, y por desgracia, había planeado algo inesperado

-Eh decidido hacer una fiesta, ya que mi padre no se encuentra en la ciudad, será en mi casa, y ¡TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS! Será esta NOCHE- Seguido de eso se escucharon las celebraciones de todos los alumnos por parte de la invitación del muchacho

-Pero hay alguien que no puede ir!- se comenzaron a escuchar murmuros- Ranma Saotome! Ni se te ocurra aparecerte por mi fiesta!- todos voltearon a ver Ranma de manera incómoda- Y por cierto Saotome, dile a la Chica del Cabello de Fuego que ella si está invitada- dijo con un tono "coqueto"

-Baka…- susurró Ranma- igual iré como chica..

-¿Dijiste algo Ranma?- preguntó una chica que estaba bien cerca de el

-No.

-Ah ok

* * *

*En la noche*

Ranma elegía entre los vestidos que Nabiki le había alquilado, entre ellos unos escotado sin tiras en forma de corazón por donde van los pechos, apretado en la cintura y llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, de color rosa y un cinturón fucsia, encajaba perfectamente en las curvas de Ranma; como peinado, llevaba una coleta alta, dejando su cabello como cascada (Así como en la película "La isla de las Doncellas" xD

-¿Pretendes ir a la fiesta así?- preguntó Akane, quién vestía un vestido por los muslos muy sensual

Los Tendo no se encontraban en casa, Soun y Genma habían ido a entrenar a las montañas, Kasumi fue a visitar Corea, mientras que Nabiki iba a la fiesta al igual Ranma y Akane.

-Obviamente, total, solamente iré para comer ¿Ok?

-Como digas Ranma, cuidado con los pervertidos, no me hago responsable si te violan

-Ay por favor Akane! Yo se artes marciales ¿Qué me van a hacer esos estúpidos?

* * *

*En la Fiesta*

"Afuera de la casa"

Ranma y Akane iban llegando, hasta el momento en que akane se fue con sus amigas, de ahi, Ranma se quedó solo

-¡Chica del cabello de fuego!-gritó Kuno al ver a Ranma comiendo de lo que habían traído en el banquete- Viniste!

-Aléjate Kuno!

-No! mi diosa, tienes que ser mi novia!

-Ni en sueños

Ryoga, el chico perdido, había llegado a las calles de Nerima, eh inesperadamente se encontró con una gran fiesta en una lujosa mansión, y afuera estaba su enemigo corriendo de un chico aparentemente torpe

-Ryoga!- gritó con asombro Ranma abalanzándose a los brazos de este.

-Pero que te pasa Ranma?- Preguntó incrédulo el muchacho del colmillo al ver lo que pasaba

-Finje que eres mi novio, solo sigueme la corriente!- susurró Ranma

-Emm Ok?- dijo confundido el pequeño Ryoga

En eso, llega Kuno corriendo, y se enfurece al ver a Ranma en brazos de otro chico

-Oh novio mio- dice Ranma abrazando a Ryoga contra sus pechos- No sabes cuanto te eh buscado!

-Ahg- Ryoga se veía ahogado en los gigantes pechos de su enemigo

- Vamonos, ¿Te parece?- Dijo Ranma al bajarse de su contrincante

-Ah...ja?

Ranma sujetó la mano de Ryoga para que no se perdiera y regresaron al Dojo Tendo

-Tienes donde quedarte a dormir?- preguntó Ranma aún viendo hacía enfrente

-No

-Bueno, hoy te puedes quedar en Dojo

-Gracias

-De nada

* * *

Llegaron a Casa, Ryoga se fue al Dojo y Ranma a su cuarto

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAA!- Al parecer, Ranma había gritado desde su cuarto

Ryoga corrió a ver que le pasaba, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a su enemigo masajeando sus senos marcados por el vestido

-¿¡Ryoga?! Que haces aquí- dijo ella tapando sus senos ante la vista del chico

Ryoga enrojeció al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Ranma con una mano tapaba sus pechos y con la otra trataba de bajar el vestido

-S-Si quieres..te ayudo

-N-No es necesario- Dijo Ranma nervioso por la situacion que presenciaba

-Yo mejor me voy

Ryoga salió rápidamente del cuarto, perdiendose en el jardín de la casa

-Ryoga, Espera!- gritó Ranma poniendose una camiseta blanca de tiras y un boxer

* * *

*En el jardín*

-Ryoga! ¿Que te pasa?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ryoga cabizabajo

-Claro, confía en mi

-Últimamente estoy un poco...emm

-Eh?

-Cachondo

Ranma se enrojeció

-Y que quieres que haga?- preguntó asustada ranma

Ryoga solo desvió la mirada, Ranma sabía que ella con ese comienzo de conversación terminaría en ese punto

Ranma, solo por hacerle un favor a su amigo lo tumbó contra el cesped y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja

-Gya~ - gimió Ryoga al sentir la cálida lengua que pasaba por su oreja

Las partes intímas de los 2 rozaban cada vez que se movián, Ryoga se estaba como loco

-Mi turno- Dijo Ryoga cambiando de posición, el estaba encima de ella, y mágicamente, la beso, el beso se tornó de tímido y dulce a uno lleno de pasión

-Moan~ Ryoga- Dijo Ranma entrecortado durante el beso

Ranma comenzó a quitarle la camisa a ryoga, quedando así, el pecho del muchacho desnudo, siendo acariciado por la chica que aún seguía besándolo

La excitación reinaba entre los dos, y sus pensamientos fueron nublados por aquel placer. En ello, Ryoga bajó la camisa de ranma, haciendo ver esos enormes pechos solo para el, el, con su mano derecha, acarició su pezón y con la otra mano, su jetó en enorme seno y lo metió a su boca, lo succionó y lo succionó...

- Waa~ Ryoga~ - Gimió la pelirroja

En ello, Ranma bajó los pantalones de su compañero, admirando la gran erección que este tenía, ella bajó lentamente sus boxers, quedando así, su feminidad a la vista de su compañero.

Ryoga abrió un poco la piernas de Ranma, y se posicionó para penetrarla

-Estas segura de esto?- preguntó tímidamente el muchacho

-S-Si- ella entre cerró los ojos y se aferró a la espalda de Ryoga.

El miembro de Ryoga iba entrando suavemente en la feminidad de la pelirroja, hasta que en un movimiento brusco de caderas por parte Ranma, todo su miembro entró en ella, ella gritó de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Auch~ - Se quejó la pelirroja al sentir el gran miembro dentro de ella

Ryoga se percató que parte de su miembro estaba salpicada en sangre...

-Eres Virgen?- Ryoga se asustó al pensar lo peor

-Lo era..hasta este momento

-Y-yo lo siento- Dijo el chico empezando a salir de ella

-Tranquilo, yo elegí esto

Ryoga quedó paralizado, ella lo besó y comenzó a mover sus caderas

- Ah~ - Gemía la pelirroja mientras sentía el miembro de su compañero deslizándose en ella

Ellos movían sus caderas al compás de las embestidas llegando finalmente al orgasmo

- Waaah~ - gritó Ryoga en señal de que había eyaculado en ella

-Ah ~ - gimió la pelirroja llegando al orgasmo

Ryoga iba saliendo de ella, hasta que ella profundizo otra vez su miembro

-¿Q-Que haces?- preguntó confundido el chico de la pañoleta

-Quédate así- ella sonrió y luego se acercó a su oído- Eh estado deseándote por mucho tiempo en mi forma de chica- ella seguidamente jugueteó con el cabello de su compañero, comenzó otra vez sus embestidas

Luego de llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, ellos se separarón y caminaron alrededor de la casa, para luego irse a dormir, recordando la escena que acababa de pasar...

**Fin**

* * *

**(N.A): **

Waaaah~ mi primer fic y encima es Lemon xD, soy muy pervertida lo sé, pero bueno, espero el fic haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima!

[Peticiones y críticas aceptadas~ depende a su situación...]

_Hasta Luego, Gracias por leer!_


End file.
